The present invention relates to a system and method for draining waste in a plumbing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for draining gray water waste and FOG-laden waste in a plumbing system using a vacuum system.
Wastewater is generally grouped into one of several classifications based on the contaminant contained within the water. Gray water generally includes water that drains through floor drains, food preparation sinks, and the like. FOG-laden water generally includes contaminates that are often referred to as FOG (fats, oil, and grease). Generally, gray water can be directed to a sewer or septic system without additional treatment. FOG-laden water is generally treated to remove some or all of the FOG before it is directed to the sewer or septic system.
Various types of drainage systems are used to direct waste from a source, or a plurality of sources, to a common collection point. For example, gravity feed systems are commonly used in residential and commercial buildings to direct waste to the desired collection point. In gravity drain systems, gravity provides the motive force to move the waste from the source(s) to the collection point. Because gravity is the main motive force, the pipes between the source(s) and the collection point must slope down toward the collection point to maintain the desired flow. However, as the pipes of a gravity system become worn, corroded, roughened, or clogged, gravity alone is sometimes insufficient to move the waste. The requirement that the pipes slope also requires careful planing prior to, and during the construction of a building to assure that the pipes are properly located. This extensive pre-planning makes the addition of pipes or new sources to a completed building difficult. For example, if a store owner wished to move a source of waste water (e.g., clear waste, condensate, gray waste, and the like) from a first location to a second location, drain pipes would have to be positioned in the floor beneath the second location. This may require demolition of the floor, closure of the store, and other activities that are inconvenient and perhaps unsafe.
Vacuum drainage systems offer an alternative to gravity systems. Vacuum systems use a combination of gravity and vacuum to draw waste from the source, or sources, to a collection point. Because the main motive force is vacuum (pressure) rather than gravity, the orientation of the pipes is less significant to the operation of the unit. As such, pipes can be positioned above the source of waste if desired.